Disappearance: Part One
by ClassicIcy
Summary: Robin has disappeared off the face of the Earth. After months of searching, the titans have given up and try to adjust to a new life without their fearless leader. After six months have passed, Starfire receives a phone call. Rated M for language and intense situations. Part two will be out soon.
1. Chapter 1: Where Have You Gone?

Backstory: Robin has been missing for six months. The titans have searched every inch of the globe but never found him.

Chapter 1: Where Have You Gone?

It was a brisk Sunday mourning as a young tamaran girl walked through the door of a local coffee shop in Jump City. She sat down in a booth and ordered a small cup of coffee from the waitress. She waited for about ten minutes when a trim black haired teenager, wearing jeans and a hoodie walked through the door and sat down across from her. He looked deep into and her eyes and simply said "Hello Starfire." Starfire took a small sip of her coffee and returned the greeting. "Hello Robin." "It's Richard, now, Starfire." The boy said. A tear started to form around Starfire's eye. "Ok, Richard, why have you called me to this shop of coffee?" She asked, wiping her face and continuing to stare at Richard. "I…..I was in town this week. I just wanted to say hi…..to at least one of you." He said calmly. "That's very kind of you Richard." Starfire said, her voice slightly breaking. "So…how's the team doing?" Robin asked, trying to make small talk. "We are doing very well, we have managed to capture a lot of the city's super villains and sent them to prison." She said. "That's good." Robin said, nodding his head.

Suddenly, Starfire stood up with extreme haste. "I am sorry Richard, I cannot stay." She said, sliding out of the booth and running through the door. "Star, stop!" He shouted, chasing after her. She walked out the door and down the street. "Star wait!" He said, grabbing her arm. "Please, do not touch me." She said coldly. "Star please, wait." Robin said. Starfire stopped dead in her tracks. Then she turned around, tears streaming down her eyes. "YOU DISSAPPEARED! YOU DISSAPPEARED AND NEVER CAME BACK. WE SPENT WEEKS SEARCHING FOR YOU! WE WORRIED ABOUT YOU DAY AND NIGHT! YOU DID NOT LEAVE A NOTE OR A CARD! YOU JUST LEFT. WE WAITED DAY AND NIGHT FOR YOUR RETURN! WE WERE SCARED OUT OF OUR MINDS. THEN, ONE DAY WHEN I GET THIS CALL FROM YOU, I COULD NOT BELIEVE MY EYES. YOU DARE RETURN HERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED. PLEASE, JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND STAY THERE!" She screamed, her voice breaking in between sobs. She then flew away, leaving Robin stunned.

_Flashback to 6 months ago_

The team had returned from a hard day's work. They had just stopped Dr. Light from stealing power and using it to rob multiple banks at once. "Man what a day." Cybrog said, stretching his arms over his head. "Dude, I think he almost blinded me." Beast boy said, rubbing his eyes. "Good job team, get some rest because tomorrow we got training." Robin said. The whole team groaned but nodded in agreement. As the whole team said their good nights and went their separate ways to their rooms, Robin stayed in the common room, looking out the window. Today was the anniversary of his parent's death. The day that made him want to fight crime. Robin sighed and heard the door open behind him. "Robin?" Asked a sweet voice. Robin turned around to see Starfire standing there. "Hey Star, what's up?" He asked. "Robin, you seemed distracted today." She said softly. "Is everything alright?" Robin turned back to the window. "Everything is just fine Star." He said calmly. "You should get some sleep, we got some serious training to do tomorrow."

Starfire sat down on the couch. "Robin, I have known you for a long time, and I know when something is wrong. I can sense it. Please, what troubles you?" Starfire asked with wide eyes. Robin sighed, and turned around. "Today is a very sad day for me Star." He said with his head slightly down. Then he sat next to Starfire. "This is the day when my parents were killed." He said, his voice slightly cracking. A single tear slid down Robin's left cheek. "They were murdered, for no god damn reason." He continued. "All because some stupid mafia boss wasn't paid." He said, clenching his fists. "I knew from that day, that no one should ever feel this kind of evil. No one else should feel this type of pain and suffering. That's why I do what I do Star. To help people." He said, staring at the floor. Starfire put a comforting arm around his shoulder. The two friends sat on the couch in silence, Robin silently crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Road Ahead

Chapter 2: Long Road Ahead

Robin tossed and turned in his sleep. The death of his parents haunted his dreams. "No…..nooo." Robin moaned. The scene played over and over again in his dreams. "Please, don't shoot." He moaned. Then he saw the mobster's face, the gleam in his eyes, and his finger on the trigger. "AGHHHH!" Robin shouted, awakening with a jolt. Robin gasped, sweat beads rolling down his body. He wiped his forehead, and then looked at his clock. It read 3:43 A.M. Robin scratched his head in confusion. He had never gotten nightmares before. Robin laid back down in his bed. He tried to close his eyes, but images of his parents kept flashing in his head. Robin sighed and got out of bed. He then headed to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He hadn't thought of his parents in a long time. He remembered them as caring, loving people, who knew right from wrong and tried to protect him from the cruel world. Robin noticed his hand shaking. He slid to the floor, head in his knees, staring at the floor. "Why me?" He asked himself. "They were innocent, hard-working people, and murdered for no reason." Robin thought, getting up off the floor. They loved him, he could have had a normal life. Robin angrily looked at his reflection in the cup of water. "You could have stopped it." He thought angrily. "You could have been stronger for them!" Robin angrily threw the cup of water against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

_Flashback to present day_

"Starfire!" Shouted Robin. It was to late, she had flown away. Robin angrily kicked a nearby dumpster. He walked out of the alleyway, making his way to the hotel he was staying in. He expected her to be upset, but not like this. Robin strolled into the hotel and into the elevator, pushing the button. He slapped his head, thinking about his conversation with Starfire. He should have never contacted her. Beast boy or Cyborg would have been a lot better to talk to. It would have been weird to talk to Raven. But something inside of him wanted to contact Starfire. Robin sighed as he pulled out his card key and inserted it into the slot. The light turned green and he opened the door.

Starfire wiped the tears off her face as she headed into the Titan's tower. She pushed the button on the elevator that would take her to the common room. After a few seconds, the doors opened and she headed down the hallway to the common room. Inside, the titan's were relaxing. Their moods had dimmed down ever since the disappearance of Robin, even Raven's mood was more grim. Cyborg, who was the new leader, became more quiet and serious since Robin's disappearance. He was fixing something in his arm. Beast boy was silently playing a handheld video game while Raven was reading a book. "Hello friends." Starfire said, walking into the kitchen. The most changed Titan out of the four of them, after Robin's disappearance, was Starfire. She was no longer her bright and cheery self. She had been a lot quieter and moody. During the first week of Robin's absence, she use to cry herself to sleep. Tears would roll down her face, and she would hug her pillow, wondering where the boy wonder had gone. "Hey Star." they murmured. "Where were you today?" Raven asked, not looking up from her book. "Out." She said, grabbing a bottle of mustard and sitting down on the couch. "Out where?" Cyrbog asked. "Just out." She said with a sigh. "Were you on a date?" Beast boy asked. "Cuz if you were, you have to tell us." "I am most sure that I was not on a date." Starfire said coldly, sipping her mustard drink. "Sorry." Beast boy grunted sarcastically.

Inside Robin's hotel room, Robin was pacing back and forth. Had he really been gone for that long? He fished out his old Titan's Communicator. He switched it on, the screen glowing bright. "You have 99 new messages." The communicator said. Robin scrolled through all of them. Most of them were from his teammates, others from other titans and the occasional Batman message. He noticed most of the messages were from Starfire. He tapped the screen for the first message, which was from Starfire. "Message #1, left at 12:23 A.M. _beep_ Robin? It is I, Starfire. We are wondering where have you gone. We have searched high and low for you but we cannot find you, please call me back or come back to the tower. _Beep._" Robin sighed. He pushed the next message, which was from Cyborg. "Message #2, left at 1:23 P.M. _beep_ Hey man, where are you? People are starting to panic and we can't find you. Call me back man. _Beep_."


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving On

_Flashback to 6 months ago_

Robin was breathing heavily, the broken glass flashed in the moonlight. Just then Robin heard the door open. "Robin?" Raven asked. Robin turned to see Raven standing there in her leotard. "Oh, hey Rae, what's up?" Robin said, trying to pull himself together. "I thought I heard something out here, I came to investigate." She said. Her eyes wondered over to the broken glass on the other side of the room. "Accident." He mumbled, walking over to the broken glass and sweeping it up. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Raven asked, watching Robin discard the broken glass. Robin closed the trash bin and looked at Raven. "No…..no I'm fine. Just came out here to get a glass of water and the glass slipped out of my hand." Robin said, not really looking at Raven. "Good night." He said, walking quickly past Raven to his room. Raven glided to the wall opposite the kitchen, noticing some glass sticking out of a small hole. Robin shut the door behind him. What was going on with him? He jumped back into his bed. Robin had never felt this kind of anger before, not even when he saw Slade come back from the dead. He sighed and looked at his clock. It read 4:34 A.M. He needed sleep to lead the team in training tomorrow. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what had happened an hour ago.

A buzzing noise. That's all that Robin was hearing as he stared at a small mouse, scurrying on the floor. The mouse looked up at Robin, and then went back into his hole. Robin just stared at the wall where the mouse disappeared. The buzzing noise was deafening now, but Robin completely ignored it. It was like a part of him now. "ROBIN HEADS UP!" Shouted Cyborg. Robin suddenly turned his head, only to get hit in the head by a moving target. Robin was knocked to the floor, the wind getting kicked out of him. "Yo Star, shut it down!" Shouted Cyborg. Beast boy ran up to Robin to help him up, but he swatted his hand away. "I'm fine!" He said, getting back on his feet. "Robin, you okay man?" Cyborg asked. "I said I'm fine, team take five." Robin said, heading into the locker room. "What crawled up his butt?" Beast boy asked, only to get smacked in the head by Raven. Robin ripped his mask off his face, and then splashed some water on it. He looked at his own reflection. Robin hadn't even noticed he was crying. Tears traveled down his cheek, and onto the floor. What the hell was happening to him?

_Flashback to present_

"Message #99, left at 2:42 A.M. _beep_ Hello Robin, wherever you are, I hope you are happy. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. The team is doing well. We have stopped the one you call Billy Numerous for the third time this week. Our fri-My friends tell me that you are never coming back and that you are gone forever. I don't want to believe them but." Starfire began to sniffle. "Anyway, I am sorry but this is the last message I will be leaving you, I hope you have a good life Robin. _beep_." Robin just stared at the screen. He had listened to all 99 messages on his communicator. After message 70, they were all from Starfire. The rest of the team had stopped trying to contact him after message 70. Robin sighed and powered off the communicator. He slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and stared at his reflection. He had grown taller and slimmer over the six months he had disappeared. He was starting to grow a beard. His hair was very messy, not jelled like it was before. His posture was slumped, and he had a slight limp. Robin stared at his reflection. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He pulled out a picture from the wallet and looked it over. It was a smiling Robin and the team, celebrating Robin's 17th birthday. They were all smiling and wearing party hats, arms over shoulders and making silly faces. He smiled at the picture and said softly "I'm sorry." Then he taped the picture to the mirror and left the bathroom.

A loud alarm went off in the Titan's tower. "Trouble." Cyborg said, looking at the computer screen. "Where?" Raven asked sternly. "Nuclear power plant. Let's move." Cyborg shouted, jumping into the T-car while the rest of the team flew out the window. They arrived at the power plant to discover it in flames. "Titans, move!" Shouted Cyborg. Beast boy morphed into an elephant and started to douse the flames while Raven used her spells to lift large amounts of dirt onto the fires. Starfire lifted Cyborg into the burning power plant, looking for trapped survivors. "There!" Cyborg shouted, using his eye to scan for human life forms and pointing at a nearby office. Starfire used her eyes to shoot power bolts at the doors to blast it open, only to find someone they thought they would never see again. "Hello titans." Said Slade.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are One

Chapter 4: We Are One

_A year after Robin's disappearance _

Richard stared. He stared at his own reflection in his coffee mug. "Your order sugar." Said the waitress, placing down a steaming plate of eggs and bacon. "Thanks." Richard mumbled. He picked up his fork and knife and ate. It had been a long time since he sat down and ate a decent meal. Just then an old man wearing all black entered the restaurant. He sat down opposite of Richard. "It's been a long time." The old man said. "Same to you." Richard replied, cutting up his bacon. "Happy birthday by the way." The old man said, taking a small package out of his jacket pocket. "How did you know?" Richard asked with a small smile. The old man placed the small package in front of Richard. "Everything you asked for, new I.D., passport, social security." The old man said. "What about the money?" Richard asked. "It's all there." The old man replied. "Tell me kid, why are you doing this?" The old man said with a frown. "I mean you can't ever contact your friends or family, go back home. This is deleting everything Richard Grayson was. Are you running away from something?" Richard stuffed the package in his jacket. "You got the skills to take down five guys at once, and your afraid of something?" Richard sighed and looked up from his meal. "Did you bring the other thing?" He asked. "Yea, it's in my trunk outside." The old man said. Richard shoved two spoonfuls of eggs into his mouth and followed the man outside. The man opened the trunk. "Here it is, like you asked." The old man said to Richard. Richard just stared at the briefcase, sitting in the dusty old car trunk.

_Flashback to present_

"Slade!" Cyborg shouted, the fire quickly spreading. "Hello titans, I'm so glad to see you too." Just then an explosion went off, Beast boy morphed into a dinosaur and smashed his way into the building, leaving a big hole in the wall. Raven flew in after him. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked angrily, joining Starfire and Cyborg on the catwalk. "I just wanted to talk, and don't worry, it's not about you my sweet." Slade said to Raven. "Then please explain before we begin hurting you." Starfire said. Slade looked at the four of them. "Where's Robin?" Slade asked. Beast boy morphed back into a human. "Wow, you've been gone along time." He said. "Well then, could you titans possibly explain where he is?" He asked coolly. "We are not going to tell you anything!" Starfire shouted. She then started to shoot star bolts at Slade. Slade did some running and dodging, taking cover behind a pillar. "I don't have time for this." Slade muttered under his breath.

"Well make it happen, you owe me." Robin said in his cellphone. He angrily hung it up and broke it in half. Then he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He wiped his mouth and went to the sink. He splashed some water on his face. "Oh god." He said quietly. He took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom. He took a sack full of his things out of the closet. After some digging, he pulled up a gun. He opened the chamber, counting five bullets. "Unbelievable." He muttered angrily. He stuffed the gun in his pants pocket and stormed out of the room. He pushed the button on the elevator control.

_Flashback to six months_

"Robin?" Cyborg asked. The locker room was very dark and quiet. Cyborg flipped the switch on for the lights to turn on. "Yo Robin, where are you, it's been like 15 minutes." Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks. Robin was sitting on the locker room bench, sobbing uncontrollably. His mask was on the bathroom counter, his head in his arms. "Robin, man." Cyborg said, sitting down next to Robin. "Just leave me alone." Robin said angrily, in-between sobs. "Hey man, it's alright." Cyborg said, putting his arm around Robin. "Nuhh no, you can't see me like this." Robin said. "Just go, please." Robin said, his voice breaking. Cyborg exited the boy's locker room. "What's up?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg shook his head. "Something's wrong with him, he's in there, really upset about something." Starfire stepped forward. "I might know what is wrong." She tilted her head down slightly. "Yesterday, he told me, was the day his parents of birth were killed." The other titans just stared at her. "I know how he feels, my parents were killed too." Cyborg said. "Same." Beast boy chimed in. "My mother was killed by my father." Raven said sadly. "My parents, as well, have perished." Starfire said. The four teenagers just looked at each other. "You know, I never truly realized how alone we really are." Beast boy said sadly. The four titans just stared at each other, all of them with pained expressions.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

Chapter 5: Revelation

_Flashback to present_

The elevator doors opened and Robin stepped outside. He exited the hotel through the swinging doors and went out in the street. He then called for a cab, which took him to the bad side of Jump City. Drug users and low time criminals roamed the streets, but Robin had his mind on other things. He stepped out of the cab, paid the driver, and continued to walk down the street. He turned the corner and went down a dark ally. Standing in the ally, was a man. The man was wearing a black suit, a fedora, and Italian boots. "I've been waiting." He said. "Let's just get this over with." Robin replied. The man walked forward and said "Hold out you're arm." Robin obeyed and held it out. The man took out a syringe and stuck it inside Robin's arm. Robin winced a little, but kept a straight face. The man then pushed clear liquid into Robin and pulled the syringe out. "That should last you another month." The man said after he was done. "A month? You said you would give me enough for three months!" Robin said angrily. The man threw the syringe into a nearby dumpster. "This liquid is very hard to come by. And I never said three months. You still have work to do so I suggest you get to it before your month is up." The man said, opening his car door. "Fuck you." Robin said. The man smirked and got inside his car. He turned the key to the ignition and said, "See you next month." Before speeding off. Robin just glared at the car as it passed by him.

Slade was winning. He had knocked out beast boy by throwing explosives at the roof to make debris fall on top of him. He then threw an EMP grenade that deactivated Cyborg, who fell to the ground. Finally, he managed to knock Raven out by throwing powerful smoke grenades to conceal himself. Then he attacked her, knocking her unconscious. This just left Starfire and Slade. "Come now puppet, we really shouldn't be fighting." Slade said slyly. "Shut up!" Starfire said, throwing more starbolts at him. Slade moved extremely fast, dodging every single starbolt Starfire threw at him. "You seem a lot angrier than usual, did the boy wonder rub off of you?" Slade asked. Starfire shouted with rage. She landed on the ground and grabbed a huge pile of debris. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screamed, throwing it lightning speed. Slade didn't see this coming and was hit full force by the debris. Starfire's eyes were burning green. She then pulled up another huge pile and threw it full force. Then she did it again, and again until she had no energy left. Exhausted, she fell to her knees panting. "You are finished." She said before passing out. The fire was beginning to spread into the office they had been fighting in.

_Flashback to 6 months ago_

Robin walked into the training room. It was now dark, and all the equipment was put away. He checked the clock on the wall, which read 6:42 P.M. He had been holed up in the locker room for about half an hour. Robin sighed and headed back into the locker room. He stripped himself down and went inside the shower room. He let the warm water run down his tired muscles. "Am I depressed?" He asked himself mentally. Shaking his head under the water, he closed his eyes, the water running down his face. "I wonder what they all think of me now?" Robin asked himself mentally again. After ten minutes, he turned the shower off. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself. Then he walked over to the bathroom mirror. He grabbed some hair gel and slicked his hair back to its normal upright position. He put the hair gel back and got dressed. He left the locker room and the training room to get to his room.

On the way out, he bumped into Starfire. The force of the collision knocked Starfire to the ground. "Sorry Star!" He exclaimed, helping her back to her feet. "No, it is I who should have been looking where I was going." She replied. The two teens stared at each other. "Robin, can we talk?" Starfire asked, breaking the silence. Robin tilted his head a little bit. "Sure, what about?" Robin asked. "Actually, can we talk in the room of living?" Starfire asked softly. Robin nodded and silently followed Starfire to the living room. The doors slid open to reveal Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy sitting on the couch together. "Have a seat Robin." Cyborg said coolly. Robin sat down and faced his friends. Starfire sat down next to him. "Look dude, we're not gonna judge you for today." Beast boy said. "Everyone has their off days." Raven added. "We all have out personal demons, we just gotta face them together." Cyborg said. "Please Robin, we want you to feel better." Starfire said, with great concern. Robin looked at his friends, all of them with worry in their eyes. "Thanks you guys." Robin said. "I couldn't ask for a better family."


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere Else

Chapter 6: Somewhere Else

Starfire was falling. There was nothing but blackness. The darkness entered her body and danced with her soul. She screamed from the pain but no words came out. She tried to make a sound, anything to let people know she was in pain. Nothing happened. Tears started to fall from her face as she kept falling. Then she heard a strange sound. _Beep beep beep_. Starfire frantically looked around for the source. _Beep beep beep. _Suddenly, the darkness was beginning to fade. _Beep beep beep. _There was a blinding white light, destroying the infecting darkness inside of her. _Beep beep beep. _The pain the darkness left inside of her was still there, even though the light destroyed all the darkness. _Beep beep beep. _"Where did the darkness go?" Starfire thought to herself. _Beep beep beep. _Starfire wanted the darkness back, she needed it like a drug. _Beep beep beep. _

Starfire awoke with a jolt. She had dreamed the whole thing. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the white lights. "Glad to see your awake." Starfire turned her head to see Cyborg standing near her bed, with a clipboard. "Where am I?" Starfire asked groggily. "Your in the med bay in Titan's tower. You need to rest." Cyborg said. Starfire laid back down in her bed. "What happened?" She asked. "I was reactivated after the effects of the EMP grenade Slade threw wore off." Cyborg said. "When I awoke, the fire was spreading and everyone was unconscious. I had to rush all of you out of the plant before the fire burned you all alive." Cyborg said, looking at his clipboard. "Slade must have run off though, I didn't find his body." Cyborg said. "The others are safe?" Starfire asked groggily. "Yeah, I got everyone out just in time. The plant collapsed on itself." Cyborg replied. Starfire suddenly jolted upright. There was something very wrong. "I told you to rest Star, your on enough painkillers to make a whale collapse." Cyborg said. Starfire fell back to her bed once again. "Something...wrong." She said into her pillow sleepily. "What did you say?" Cyborg asked, looking up at her from his clipboard. Starfire turned her head towards Cyborg, with her eyes barely open. "Someone...trapped...Slade..." She said before passing out.

_Flashback to six months ago_

Robin was training. He had to make up time from when he broke down in front of the team. Robin was punching his punching bag furiously. "I'm a leader, I need to be strong for the team. I should not have broken down like that, Wayne would have been disappointed." Robin started punching harder and faster. "Of course he would have been disappointed, he's always disappointed with me." Robin's knuckles were beginning to bleed, but Robin ignored the pain. _"They're your friends, it's ok if you have a breakdown once and a while. You have been through a lot in your life." _Said a voice inside his head. Robin ignored the small voice and was punching violently. "I can't be weak, I have to be strongest." "_But you forget, your only human. Humans experience pain and that pain has to be expressed somehow." _The voice said. Robin was putting all of his strength into the poor punching bag. "NO, I CAN'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I CAN'T!" He screamed out loud. His knuckles were bleeding harder, but Robin didn't care. He punched harder, and harder until he sent the punching bag flying off it's chain and into the wall behind it.

He was breathing extremely hard and sweat was beading down his face. "Robin?" Came a soft voice from behind him. Robin turned around to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "Robin, you have been in the room of training for hours now, I think you should rest." Starfire said, a look of worry on her face. "I'm fine Star, I'm behind on my training schedule and I need to make up for the time I lost." Robin said. Starfire gasped and flew to Robin. "Robin, your hands!" She exclaimed, holding Robin's hands gingerly. They were extremely bruised and bloody and looked extremely frail. "I said I'm fine Star." Robin said, swiftly moving his hands away from hers. Robin walked over to a duffel bag on a nearby bench and pulled out a roll of white tape. Robin began to wrap his hands. "At least let friend Raven heal them." She said. "No thanks." Robin said coldly, walking up to the next punching bag and beating into it. Defeated, Starfire flew to the door, but before she left, she turned around and said. "Your scaring me Robin." With wide eyes. Then, she turned around and left. Robin stopped punching his punching bag to stare at the door Starfire left through, his thought swirling around what she just said.


	7. Chapter 7: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Chapter 7: For Whom the Bell Tolls

_Flashback to present_

Robin had finally made it back to the hotel. He sleepily walked through the front door and to the elevators. With a yawn, he pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come down. Next to him, was a police officer, who was also waiting for the elevator to come down. "Long night?" The officer asked Robin. Robin turned sleepily to the officer. "Yea, long night." He managed to say. The elevator doors opened and the police officer and Robin walked into the elevator doors. Robin pushed the button for the fourth floor. "Thanks." Said the officer. The elevator started to go up. Robin was feeling really sleepy. The liquid the man injected into Robin was making him really tired. Robin stretched his arms over his head. "You gotta permit for that?" The office asked Robin. Robin gave the officer a confused look, then realized he was talking about the gun in his pants. "Shit." He thought to himself. "To be perfectly honest officer, I don't." Robin said, deciding he was to tired to lie to him. "That's a serious fine." The officer said. "I'm gonna need you to come with me." He said. The officer placed a hand on Robin's shoulder but Robin brushed it off. "Look, I had a really long day, can't you let this slide?" Robin asked. The officer shook his head. "Sorry, it's the law." He said, getting his handcuffs from his belt. The officer grabbed Robin's arm, and in instinct, Robin knocked out the officer with one swift punch. The officer slid to the floor, unconscious. Robin gasped at what he had done. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He thought frantically to himself. Just then, the elevator doors opened and another police officer was standing there, waiting for his partner to return. Robin just stared at the officer. The officer stared back.

"Starfire, wake uppppp." Said a singsong voice. Starfire tossed in her sleep. "Starfire wakey wakeyyyyy." The voice said again. "What do you want!?" Starfire shouted, sitting upright in her bed. Beast boy screamed and hid behind Raven, who was standing next to Starfire's bed. "Oh good, your up." Raven said in her monotone voice. Starfire stretched her arms over her head and rubbed her eyes. "I apologize friend Beast boy, I did not mean to startle you." She said, looking at the green changeling. Raven stepped to the side so Beast boy was looking directly at Starfire. "It's ok Star." He said, rubbing his neck. Starfire got out of her bed. "How long was I out?" She asked. "All day." Raven replied. "When did you awaken Raven?" Starfire asked. "I woke up about six hours ago, Beast boy came to in five." Raven said. "He was kind enough to scream in my ear to wake up." Raven said, glaring at Beast boy. Beast boy gave Raven a sheepish grin. "I tried to get Starfire up too, but she was out like a light." Beast boy said.

The door opened and Cyborg walked through, holding bags of food. "Brought some dinner for all of us." Cyborg said. He handed out burgers to the team and a tofu burger to Beast boy. "Was I really that out?" Starfire asked. "I could of blewrn ah blewr hurn un yure earf anf you would still be sawering logsh." Beast boy said, his mouth full of tofu burger. "Did you learn your manners from a soup can?" Raven asked. Beast boy took a big swallow. "Sorry, just I'm so hungry." He said, taking another big bite out of the burger. Starfire picked up her burger and took a bite. She had been unconscious the entire day, and she was definitely hungry. "Hey Star, we don't exactly remember what happened in the power plant, and Cyborg was shut down from Slade's grenade thingy. Do you know what happened?" Beast boy asked. Starfire scratched her head. "I am afraid friend Beast boy, I do not remember."

"Freeze!" Shouted the office, pulling his gun from his holster. Robin threw his hands in the air. "Please, it's not what it looks like, I made a mistake!" Robin pleaded. The officer inched closer to Robin, his gun still pointed at Robin's head. "I said freeze!" He shouted. Robin was beginning to panic. He didn't mean to knock the officer out, it was just out of instinct. "Please, don't do this." Robin pleaded. The officer was still inching forward. "Get down on your knees, hands on your head." The officer said. Robin did what he was told. Robin could have easily disarmed the police officer and knocked him unconscious, but that would have made his situation worse. "Don't do this." Robin whispered. The officer, with the gun in one hand, pulled out his handcuffs. Just as he was going to walk into the elevator and cuff Robin, a voice shouted "Hey you lousy cops, eat this!" A shot rang and the police officer stared at Robin. The gun dropped from his hands. Robin watched as the officer gave a small gasp. He dropped on his knees, and with a pleading look in his eyes, fell to the floor dead.


	8. Chapter 8: High Roads

Chapter 8: Highroads

AN: Thank you narutoxhinita321 for your review, I'm glad you like the story! If more people do reviews, I'll give them a shout out.

Robin stared hard. He was panting, gasping for air. His mind was racing a million miles a second. His heart would not stop beating out of his chest. "No…no." He said silently to himself. A pool of blood started to form. It was like poison, Robin wanted nothing to do with it. The pool was slowly inching its way towards Robin, like a snake making it's way to an unsuspecting mouse. "Please." He begged to no one. The blood got closer and closer. Robin was losing his mind. It felt like someone ripped his soul right out of his body. Robin didn't even notice a man step over the dead police officer's body, kicking it with his boot. Then, the man looked at Robin, a gleam in his eye. He smiled a crocked smile and drew his gun on Robin. "Sorry pal, no witnesses." He said. He cocked the gun and aimed it at Robin's head. Robin just looked at the man, with no emotion in his face. "Go ahead." Robin whispered, only half meaning it. Then Robin closed his eyes, waiting for it all to end. For it to all go away. To see his family again. Then Robin smiled.

Starfire was hearing voices. At first, she thought someone left a T.V. on or a radio was playing, but found that this was not true as she laid in her bed at three o'clock in the mourning, the voices were still there. "Go away." She cried softly to herself. The voices only grew louder, all of them talking at once so Starfire had no idea what anyone was saying. "Go away please." She begged. The next mourning, Starfire felt like crap. There were bags under eyes as she dragged herself out of bed. For a brief moment, the voices had stopped. She gave a weak smile as she flew into her bathroom to freshen up. As she entered the kitchen to pour herself a drink, the voices were starting to come back. Starfire clutched her head. "Not again." She moaned silently. They were all talking, and Starfire still could not understand any of it. "Please." She said again. Then, when the voices grew even louder, she screamed. "SHUT UP!" The voices immediately stopped.

She sighed and let go of her head, only to see Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg standing in the doorway. "Uhhhh, mourning Star." Cyborg said cautiously, not moving an inch from where he was standing. Starfire nodded in response, sipping her cup of coffee. "No mustard I see." Raven observed, also not moving from her spot. Beast boy looked around. "Dude, who were you shouting at?" He asked, with a confused look on his face. Starfire shook her head. "Nobody Beast boy, please excuse my shouting." Starfire said dully, drinking her coffee. Just then, a loud alarm went off. "Trouble!" Shouted Cyborg. He ran to the main computer, the other tailing behind him. "What's the situation?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg typed into his computer. "Looks like Johnny Rancid is having fun blowing up streets downtown, let's move!" Cyborg shouted.

The downtown area was almost completely destroyed. The streets had huge cracks in the ground and there was debris everywhere. The titan's arrived, looking around for the source of the destruction. "Starfire and I will take the left streets. Raven, you and Beast boy take the right streets. If you see Rancid, beep us." Cyborg ordered. Raven and Beast boy nodded and flew to the skies. Cyborg hopped in his car. "C'mon Star, let's go." Cyborg shouted. Starfire snapped out of her daze. "Sorry." She said, flying after Cyborg. Cyborg and Starfire did patrolling for ten minutes before they found Johnny. He was riding around on his motorcycle, throwing grenades all over the streets. "Yo Rancid, chill with the grenades!" Cyborg said, watching terrified civilians running away in panic. Johnny just laughed, "Titan's what a pleasant surprise!" "Give up Rancid!" Shouted Cyborg, arming his canon at Rancid. "Never!" He shouted, pulling up a remote and pushing a button.

Robin smiled as the man aimed the gun at his head. He smiled because he was finally finished. He was free from this imprisonment known as his life. "Your not gonna beg?" The man asked, the smirk still on his face. "Never." Robin responded, still smiling. The man's smirk faded and he lowered his gun. "Then what's the fun?" He said. Robin got up off the floor and walked up to the man. They were standing face to face, almost touching. "There's never fun in murder." Robin said. With one swift punch, he knocked the man unconscious. Robin searched the man's pocket for a cell phone and when he found it, he dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked. "A man has been shot, at the East Jump City Hotel." Robin said. Then he hung up the phone, stepped over the unconscious man's body and into his room.


	9. Chapter 9: Ascension

Chapter 9: Ascension

AN: In the first paragraph, Robin is listening to a song called "We All Fall Down" which is the easter egg song in the Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Zombies Map "Die Rise". The link is here is you want to listen to it before reading (delete the spaces):

www . youtube /watch?v=hEaGpgVy71s

_Flashback to six months_

Robin was spread out on his bed, his earphones in his ears. After today's events, he needed to relax.

_We fall down, we all fall downnnnnn._

Robin tapped his fingers to the beat, trying to lose control, trying to feel his inner peace.

_We fall down, we all fall downnnnnn._

Thoughts of violence and anger were beginning to fade from his mind, it felt good to let go. The thought of finally being at peace made Robin smile.

_The martyrs brethren, we're not to be set free._

It was like he was floating on a cloud, the cloud was taking him somewhere else. Away from Jump City, away from Earth, away from the universe. Just a place that truly belonged to him.

_In vitro planet Earth, in vivo you and me._

Robin's head was spinning, he liked the loud angry music. The way the vibes spread through out his body. It kept him in sync on who he was. He pushed the up button on the volume control so it became louder.

_He had them watch me, and lock everything around. He told me you seem awful down._

Robin closed his eyes, letting his mind slip into a trance. Just then, there was a knock on Robin's door. "Robin? Can I talk to you about something?" Raven asked from the door. Robin didn't hear her and continued to listen to his music

_It will end in flashed and we'll choke on ashes. And we'll all fall down._

The song ended and Robin took the ear buds out of his ear, only to hear the knocking on his door. "Robin! I know your in there, I need to talk to you." Raven said a little louder. Robin sighed and got off his bed. He walked over to the door and pushed the button to open it. "Come in." He said, jumping back onto his bed. Raven glided inside the room. "Robin, I need to talk to you about Starfire, she's not herself." Raven said. "I didn't take you to be the caring type." Robin said, staring at the ceiling. Raven gave Robin a somewhat irritated look. "Of course I care, she's my friend. I thought since you guys were close, you can tell me what's going on." Robin shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you Rae, I have no idea what her problem is." Robin said, with a distant look in his eye. Raven then gasped. "What's wrong with your hands?" She asked, noticing the bruised, bloody hands to Robin's side. "Training." He said, looking at Raven. "Is that it or is there something else?" Robin asked, wanting to listen to another song. "Robin, let me heal those for you." Raven said, her hands hovering over his. Robin moved his hands away from hers. "It doesn't hurt that bad, I'm ok Raven." He said. "It looks like someone's been beating your hands with bricks Robin, you need help." She said frantically. Robin sighed and got off his bed. He then promptly left out the door, leaving a stunned Raven in his room.

_Flashback to present_

Robin grabbed his sack, making sure he did not leave any of his possessions behind. He then walked into the bathroom and un-taped the picture of him and the titan's from his bathroom mirror. "Here we go again." He muttered to himself, looking fondly at the picture. He sighed and shoved the picture in his pants pocket and opened the window, climbing out of it.

Johnny pushed the button and a giant robotic dog jumped out of nowhere. "Meet Wrexzilla the second!" He shouted, laughing evilly as he sped off on his motorcycle. Raven and Beast boy landed on the ground next to Cyborg. "Raven and Beast Boy get Rancid, Star and I will take the giant mutt." Cyborg shouted. Raven and Beast Boy nodded, flying after the punk motorcyclist. Wrexzilla growled and charged at Cyborg, then he jumped in the air to land on top of him. "Cyborg!" Shouted Starfire, flying in front of the giant robotic monster. With all her strength, she picked caught Wrexzilla and landed on the ground. Then she threw Wrexzilla into a nearby building. "Most glorio-" she tried to say, but felt her eyes close and she passed out in the street.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion (Finale)

AN: This will be the last chapter for part 1 of "Disappearance" because I want to work on another story. Part two will be out sooner if I can't make the story work. Also, if anyone wants to write a summary for this story that I can use (because I suck at summaries), I will greatly appreciate it.

It was like a slow motion movie. Starfire felt herself fall, but there was nothing she could do to stop her from falling. Her body hit the pavement hard. "Starfire!" Shouted Cyborg, rushing towards her side. Starfire moaned, but her eyes still remained shut. "Star, get up, now is not a good time to pass out." Cyborg said. Just then, Cyborg heard a roar and Wrexzilla jumped back up from the hole Starfire made from throwing him. Then, Wrexzilla jumped high in the air, and landed on Cyborg's car and smashing it into a million pieces. "MY CAR!" Cybrog shouted, almost dropping Starfire from his arms. Wrexzilla turned towards Cyborg and growled, his red menacing eyes staring at Cyborg. Cyborg threw Starfire over his shoulder. "I would kill you, but right now I've got a bigger problem." Cyborg said, running the opposite direction with Starfire's unconscious body. Wrexzilla jumped high into the air again, landing in front of Cyborg and blocking off the street. Cyborg raised his arm, which turned into a canon. "Move." He said, staring deep into Wrexzilla's eyes. Wrezilla growled, showing his metal sharp teeth to Cyborg.

Robin heard a loud explosion as he walked down the street to another hotel. He looked up, only to jump out of the way of a speeding motorcycle, the owner laughing hysterically. A blue blur and a green blur blasted after the motorcyclist. Robin got up off the ground and continued walking. He heard another explosion go off in the distance, which made him look in that direction. Robin then began to rub his temples. After a minute of thinking, he started to slowly walk towards the explosion.

_Flashback to six months_

The alarm blared loudly, and everyone rushed to the common room. Robin swiftly moved to the computer, figuring out the situation. "What's the situation?" Cyborg asked. "Jump City National Bank has been robbed. Titan's, move out!" Robin shouted. When the titans made their way to the bank, they were expecting the H.I.V.E. five to be there, trying to pull a major heist. The titans entered the bank cautiously. On the floor, were two guards who seemed to be unconscious. They were lying face down, so the titans could not see their faces. "Raven, tend to the guards and see if they're okay, rest of the team spread out and look for the source." The titans agreed and ran to opposite sides of the bank. Robin entered the back room of the bank, cautiously looking for any signs of life. It was strange, there were no bank tellers or civilians around. "What kind heist are you pulling H.I.V.E. five?" Robin muttered to himself. Then he heard it, the noise that made Robin gasp. The noise that made Robin fall to his knees. The noise that made him want to scream in terror. The noise became louder and louder. "No…no." Robin said, shaking his head. The noise was laughter, and it was all too familiar.

Raven got down on her knees to tend to the guards. She grabbed the shoulders of the first unconscious guard and turned him on his back. She almost jumped back at the sight of the guard's face. The guard had a large, goofy grin, and his eyes were rolled back. "What the hell?" Raven said. Then Raven felt the guard's pulse and realized the guard was dead. Raven sighed and closed the guard's eyes. Then she felt the pulse of the other guard. He was also dead. Raven then shook her head and put the other guard on his back and found him with the same big smile, his eyes rolled up. "Who did this?" She asked, obviously disturbed.

"Mwahahahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The laughter filled the back room. The source was coming from the vault. Robin slowly got on his feet and inched forward. He walked into the vault room and gasped. There stood a man, with a purple suit, green hair, red ruby lips, and white skin. The man turned towards Robin and smiled menacingly. "Hello bird boy, glad to see me?" The man asked. He was holding a large sack of cash in one hand and a machine gun in the other. "No….no…your dead." Robin said, backing towards the vault door. "No bird brains, I'm very much alive." He said. Then he laughed again at the sight of Robin's terrified face.

_Flashback to present_

Cyborg clutched his side, which had almost been bitten off. He then grabbed his shoulder because his arm had been bitten off. "Is that all you got?" He asked Wrexzilla. Wrexzilla howled, then he stared at Cyborg, as if to say "Your finished." Then, Wrexzilla started charging towards Cyborg at full force. Cyborg jumped out of the way as Wrexzilla smashed his head into a building. "Ha, you missed." Cyborg said. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. The building Wrexzilla smashed into began to crumble. "Woah!" Shouted Cyborg, rushing out of the way. With a sigh of relief, he turned and saw Starfire's unconscious body in the way of the falling building. "NOO!" Cyborg shouted, running towards her.

The building was crashing, the giant piles of debris were a couple feet away from Starfire's body when a black blur swiftly grabbed her and jumped out of the way. The building collapsed, burying Wrexzilla. "NOOO, STARFIRE!" Cyborg shouted, dropping to his knees. "She's fine." Came a voice from behind him. Cyborg turned around to see a boy in a sweatshirt and jeans holding Starfire's body. His hood was up so Cyborg couldn't really see his face. "Thank you!" He shouted, rushing over to the boy. The boy gently placed her body on the floor. "You should get yourself fixed up." The boy said. "Yeah, I know. Hey who are you? I gotta let Star know who her savior was." Cyborg said. The boy turned around. "Sorry, can't do that." The boy replied. "Why?" Cyborg asked, tending to Starfire. "Because if you know who I am, you would hate me." The boy said. With that said, the boy ran off into an alleyway. Cyborg watched him run with a confused look on his face.

_Flashback to six months ago._

Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all returned to the center of the bank, where Raven was tending to the guards. "I didn't find anything." Beast boy said. "Nor have I." Starfire said. "Nothing." Cyborg said. The titans looked around for Robin. "Hey, where's Robin?" Asked Beast boy. Raven got up on her feet. "He might be in trouble, we should find him. Raven said. The four remaining titans ran to the back room. They entered the room to find it completely empty. "Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Maybe in there?" Beast boy said, pointing towards the vault. The titans cautiously entered, only to find no Robin. "Dude, where'd he go?" Beast boy asked. "Uhhhh guys, look at this." Raven said. The four titans stared at the wall opposite of the vault door. On the wall were bunch of "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH's" written in red paint. "What does it mean?" Starfire asked with wide eyes. "I don't know, but whoever wrote that took Robin." Cyborg said. Then the titan's heard it. A sound they would never forget. A sound that made them all cringe. The sound was coming from the main lobby of the bank where the two dead guards were. The sound to the titans was very faint since they were in the back vault, but it made all of their knees buckle. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, Joker's back baby."


End file.
